


What happened to you, Brother?

by JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Consent, Discontinued rp, Genjis a good brother, Hanzos a poor boy, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Rape, No Genji does not rape hanzo., he was treated badly, no real smut, not in the like money way, sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree





	

1  
Hanzo: Hanzo had been absent for a few days, 'off on business' as he told his guards and Genji, he however didn't tell their father anything about his disappearance. Hanzo had admittedly been out on business sure, but ah, it was more of personal business. While he was out he had felt a little rebellious towards their overpowering father and so, thats what led him to getting all of his piercings and his hair cut. It took longer than he had expected, which was why he was gone for longer than just a few days, he had to gather all the proper equipment to clean and take care of them.  
Hanzo was currently sneaking into the shimada castle, it was night and he's done it with genji before, it couldnt be that hard. Hanzo was able to get past the guards easy enough, but it was sneaking down the hallways that would be the trouble, genji would always catch him in the hallways, no matter how hard he tried to stay quiet. At least he was getting farther than he had before, he was almost to his room. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji had been more than just a little irritated at Hanzos disappearance. Since he just ran off without telling their father, Genji himself had been kept on a much tighter leash. He knew personally that Hanzo would come back, but of course the elders had to cover their bases. They only had two heirs, if one ran off the other one had to pick up the slack, and since Genji could escape a room like a cat, more than a few of his personal belongings were threatened as collateral if he managed to sneak out. So when he heard someone with less obvious footsteps in the hallway, he got kicked into gear, opening the door to his own room and leaving it so he could confront Hanzo. Except.. that hair couldn't possibly belong to Hanzo, right? But they were going right to Hanzos room, so he caught up to him. "Hanzo?" He certainly sounded confused.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave him a glance before huffing out, he really needs to learn how to be quieter. Hanzo opened the door to his room with the code he was given when he received the room and was old enough to have a code on the lock before pulling genji in with him, not wanting to stay in the hallway and be caught by someone. "what do you want." He hissed, crossing his arms and glancing around his room, happy to have found nothing touched or messed with. He impatiently waited for a response, foot tapping irritatedly against the wooden floor. "Do not be loud about this, i need this to stay unknown to father until morning." His tone was hushed, not trying to draw attention to anyone that may be in the halls {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Hanzo was lucky he pulled Genji into his room so quickly. The ninja looked like he was on the verge of squealing or something, and when he was told to be quiet, he pulled the scarf up to stifle the downright giggles that he couldn't help but let escape. Obviously he liked the look, keeping his voice just barely low enough to call quiet while he went to cup his brothers face and look at his piercings. "Okay, okay. Why just until morning? You know he'll make you take them out.. I hope he doesn't!- er. I hope he doesn't." He repeated, softer the second time. As he talked, his hands moved up to feel at Hanzos undercut, it was like he was in awe. "You even cut your hair.. You look like such a bad boy." Obviously, he was holding back from exclaiming that too, a big grin on his face  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo grabbed Genjis wrists and held them away from his face, huffing softly "Stop touching me!" he hissed letting his hands go and then crossing his arms "There id nothing he can do about my hair, and he cannot force me to remove my peircings, so i will be fine brother." Hanzo gave a soft sigh before he wrapped his arms around Genji and pulled him close "I have missed you brother, i feared i would not see you again.." He mumbled softly as he pushed his face into Genjis neck and held him tightly "Ive been having nightmares again, it is childish i know but they are more vivid then they have ever been and i hate them...forgive me brother, i did not mean to be gone for so long.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: With his wrists pushed away, Genji couldn't help but pout at his brother. His pout slowly fell until it was wiped away completely with the hug. He put his arms around Hanzo, rubbing at his back lightly, like he was consoling him a bit. He nodded along, trying to do so without displacing his brothers face all that much. "I understand.. Brother, if you're having the nightmares, you can always come get me. I'm only in my room, it's not that far away.. Do you need to talk about them? I promise, it's not childish at all. And if anyone asks, I was the one having nightmares without my anija."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Do not worry about it Genji, they aren't to the extent of needing to talk about them, but i would appreciate it if you ah, slept with me tonight. Do not take that out of context i simply wish to have some comfort." Hanzo sighed softly and let Genji go, stepping back slightly before pressing a kiss to Genji's forehead. "Now come, it is already late as is and we must sleep. It is essential to do so after all." Hanzo took Genji's arm and led him over to his bed before pausing and letting him go "You do not mind right?" {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Without hesitation, he followed after Hanzo to the bed. There was no helping the childish snickering after he was asked to sleep with him, but Genji was responsible enough to keep his hands to himself for the most part. Nightmares are serious business. "I'm fine with it. And you know, I've gone nights without sleeping before. We can stay up and talk." He sounded almost hopeful. Maybe he was just angling for some time to snuggle against his brother after so long away from him but he was a little eager to talk.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sat down on his bed and looked up at Genji, scootching over to make room for him on the bed, leaning up against the wall and humming softly "I would not mind staying up and talking but i ah, do get kind of....brave..without sleep, so i would do your best to ignore me when it gets late enough" Hanzo put his hands in his lap and closed his eyes "What would you like to talk about? i am sure you are just bursting with excitement for the opportunity to ask about me and where I've been." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: "You know me too well." He sat next to Hanzo, turning to face him. He pulled his knees to his chest to prop his chin on them, grinning excitedly. "Where to start.. Did your nose piercings hurt? They look like they would. I like them though you look so punk, it's a good look for you. I think you should keep it up if dad lets you. Where'd you go to get them done?" His restraint on the questions showed his restraint in other places. Like his volume control and how much he wanted to feel up hanzos undercut again.  
#1  
Hanzo: "hm, I cannot tell you where i had them done, it would..make things worse, but i suppose if you talked to that american you would find out one way or another. and yes, all of my piercings hurt equally enough. i was in pain while i got them all..id show you the ah, rest of them but, uh, they are not in appropriate places brother.." Hanzo bit his lip before grinning "but i have one on my tongue that i can show you." Hanzo stuck his tongue out and showed genji the piercing in the middle of his tongue, it was basically just a tiny little round ball, well all that you could see was that. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Hanzo moved on all too fast for Genji to respond to every bit of what he said, and he was only bursting with more questions than before. For a moment though, he was distracted by his tongue piercing. He let out a soft 'ooh' at it, moving almost like he wanted to touch it but thought better of the decision. He snapped himself out of his little moment though. As much as he'd love to tease Hanzo about how good that tongue piercing could really be, he was a man on a mission. "I like it. But you said a lot of interesting things.. The American? You went out and got piercings with him but you wouldn't go get your hair done with me? I'm super offended. I'm not the one who's gonna kick your ass, thats dad. You can tell me where you got them. And I wanna see where else you got pierced." He was insistent, and slowly getting back to his normal, loud volume.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo put his hand over his mouth and huffed out angrily "I cannot tell you because i did not get them legally now be quiet genji. ill show you the rest if you just be quiet." Hanzo growled and narrowed his eyes, slowly moving his hand away in order to take the belt off his yukata, slowly pulling the cloth off of his body, he would absolutely not be embarrassed about this. He is just showing his brother his piercings, in a completely non-sexual way. He asked to seem them, he did. You did not offer it is his fault if he gets flustered, it is his fault if you get flustered. Hanzo set his yukata to the side neatly before huffing "Remember you wanted to see them." Hanzo shifted and lifted up to take his underwear off, showing offer his ladder piercings and his prince albert piercing. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji blinked a few times, but nodded. He didn't expect to get that hand over his mouth but he supposed he deserved it. He watched Hanzo strip down excitedly, maybe a little too interested in it. Genji chalked any flustered feelings to hormones and brushed them all off. He was obviously a little more in tune with those sorts of reactions, he knew how to smother them down enough to look cool. But that didn't stop his little gasp, that may have been a little loud. He fixed that by covering his own mouth that time, lowering his voice to an excited whisper. "Brother! I didn't believe you even got one, but wow.." He was looking intently at the piercings for a moment, before back to Hanzos face with a devious sort of grin. "That'll make someone real happy some day, anija.~"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo gave a huff and crossed his arms "mm? How brother? tell me how would it make someone real happy? you dont even know if I'm the type to be doing the fucking, or if i like the type that rides." Hanzo gave the sly grin "or as the cowboy liked to put it when i did, saddle up." Hanzos grin widened and he snickered softly "Did you know that americans are really big, like not just in height but girth too? he is a bad influence brother, very convincing too. I dont just let anyone fuck me. he is not admittedly my first though, i ah, dont think you remember that night well enough to know my first.." Hanzo frowned "I do not want to talk about it even if you do remember it, it was a horrible act and i am grateful you had found me before they had..violated..me more." Hanzo was already working his yukata back on "Since the american was not my first, that is the only reason i agreed to letting him fuck me, besides pure curiosity and pent up sexual frustration." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: His expression went from surprised, to rolling his eyes real fast. "He is a bad influence if he got in your pants. Was it all cute and classy? When I think of you having sex I can't imagine it being quick and dirty." He seemed so casual when he chimed that in, leaning back. His own yukata was sloppily put on in the first place, tied wrong and loose. He didn't much like wearing them, he'd prefer skinny jeans any day. He was willing to drop the topic of Hanzo's first time fast, he still got unreasonably angry over it for good reason. "I let a tourist fuck me against one of the machines in the arcade because I was halfway through a game. Not all Americans are girthy. Super jealous though, he's a total cutie." Genji had a big grin on his face still. He was honestly happy Hanzo was getting out there and getting that stick out of his ass. Or well. In, in this case. "It sounds like you had a bunch of fun. All without me though, I was so bored. Dad kept me all cooped up in the castle."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Oh i can't ever imagine why'd he'd keep you cooped up in here." Hanzo rolled his eyes and just put one side of the cloth over the other, not bothering with the belt this time, or well, his underwear either. "He is cute brother, and since he is this big now, and so very young, i am very eager to know how big he'll get when he's older." Hanzo gave a soft hum before crossing his arms "How did you know they were american brother, for all you know they could have been a candian tourist or something, unless of course, you had asked them if they were american. I find that would be a strange conversation to have though, especially after that." Hanzo gave a soft hum before grinning "Though if you'd like i suppose we could have some fun, i have sake in my little fridge thing-y. we could drink and have fun, in celebration of my return, since i did not get murdered on my way back here, since i very well could have been.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: "I was dying Hanzo, dying. No parties or arcade games or anything." He was being over dramatic for the moment, flinging himself back on his brothers bed and lifting his leg in the air as he did so. "You're not wrong actually, I didn't ask. You know I went to play that machine again before you left and I'm pretty sure his spunk was still on the floor I think they need a better cleaning staff." He said all that with his leg still up. Slowly, he folded it against his chest, rolling from being sprawled out to laying on his side, before propping himself up with his elbow. "You're inviting me to drink too? I'm so flattered. Especially when we're supposed to be soooo quiet." He teased, before stretching out a bit and dropping his head against the bed again. "Have I told you I loved you lately? Let's do it."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo crossed his arms "Oh hush it you, do not make me reconsider my offer." Hanzo stood, going to get two clear glasses and two separate bottles of sake, one for both of them, its a considerable amount, and they could very well just share one bottle..hm, maybe he was up to something or maybe he wasn't, he could just want them to have separate bottles so it could last them the whole night or, he could have very devious reasons behind it, who knows really. "And we do have to be quiet, I'm sure i will not forget to remind you to be quiet in my drunken haze. and no, you havent told me you loved me in over a week brother, but thank you, i love you too." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: The two bottles had Genji curious, but he had no qualms in it. He just assumed Hanzo was just scared that he'd steal the bottle. Genji did have a reputation of being quite lively with alcohol in his system, and much less inclined to share it. He was surprised he even got a glass though, he had no problem drinking right out of the bottle. "Well that's not my fault is it? I'm not the one who went and got his dick pierced instead of coming home. I would have told you sooner if I could have."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Hmpf. you didnt even tell me before i had left, and i even told you i was leaving. that was quite rude brother, you left me without the comfort of knowing you loved me" He put a hand over his heart and one over his forehead in a mock faint, eyes fluttering closed as he let himself fall backwards and onto his bed "Oh brother how you hurt me so," Then he grinned and handed him a bottle and hesitated on the glass before huffing and just setting it down on his bedside table, remembering that genji preferred drinking from the bottle rather than drinking from a glass, while he preferred quite the opposite. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji laughed softly, taking the bottle from hanzo before rolling over again. This time closer to his brother, and on his stomach. It was technically to be able to drink more easily but it also helped with his theatrics. "How could I have forgotten to say I loved you? Those days must have been torture, oh, brother please forgive me- ow." It was a shock he managed to be so quiet throughout that. The 'ow' had come from him punctuating the sentence by smushing his face into the bed, probably to fake cry, but he just. Smushed a little too hard. Still, he didn't move, using the bed to stifle his dumb laughter.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo laughed along with him, but not nearly as openly and more of just into his hand "You are forgiven brother, just come here for a moment," Hanzo gave a soft huff and pulled genji up to hug him "Now you are forgiven, Genji." Hanzo pulled away from the hug and grabbed his glass and opened his bottle of sake, pouring some of it into a glass before setting the bottle to the side "So tell me, what kind of things did father make you do while i was gone? Be specific i want to know how he tortured you so." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji just opened his bottle up, taking a drink before he leaned his weight on Hanzos shoulder. "It was the worst. All I wanted was to go play some video games and sleep until noon, I'm so easy to please? And he makes me wake up at six in the morning and get all dressed up to meet his friends because that's apparently what heirs are supposed to do. Because 'If Hanzo isn't coming back you have to learn how to be a proper heir'." He imitated their fathers voice for that last part with a roll of his eyes. "Not to mention I actually had to sit in on business things. He caught me doodling a few times and I got in so much trouble, it was so boring."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo snickered and crossed one arm over his chest "Just wait until he sees me,The Shimada clan heir gone rouge." Hanzo grinned slightly before taking a drink from his glass "He's going to be so disappointed in me brother, he might even make me leave for a week, again, wouldnt that be terrible, me having to be gone for another week. Oh brother this time id hope you'd say i love you before I'm thrown out." Hanzo paused, pursing his lips and taking another sip "We should so sneak into the arcade..." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: The thought of Hanzo gone for another week had Genji leaning even more insistently on him, groaning almost into the bottle. "Brother, I love you, and I would tell you I loved you before you were kicked out. But I would die if I had to endure another week of being trained in your place. No amount of grooming can tame me, father will age twice as fast. And you know the older he gets the more cranky he is, what would become of me if he just turned me over to the elders?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "Shh Genji, let us not worry about that now, we are relaxing right now. Forget about all of that nonsense and just relax, or i suppose if you are rowdy with alcohol then dont relax but i have been told that i am the wallflower type with alcohol. The american found it cute, i see it as a weakness though, you should be lucky i am willing to drink with you brother. You should be lucky you have my trust." Hanzo sipped from his glass and glanced over at genji "Why are you leaning on me brother, you can support your own weight." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: "I'm not actually stressing. Could you imagine me being responsible? That will be the day." He snorted, rolling his eyes. He took another drink from his bottle before shrugging, tipping his head back as if he could see Hanzo like that with how close he was. "I think it's cute too. You're always so in charge, it's nice to see you all wallflower-y. I get sleepy and cuddly, can you believe I've made it home from so many parties without falling asleep on the way? Also, I'm leaning on you because it made my whining more noticeable. I can stop if you want."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo scoffed "You are ridiculous brother, it is a wonder you got anywhere in life, drunk or not." Hanzo wrapped his arm around Genji and cuddled into his side "Do you love me enough to share your sake with me? i have almost finished my glass and i have already set my bottle down, i would appreciate you sharing your bottle with me..." Hanzo hummed softly and held his glass towards Genji "I know you dont like sharing plain but, if you did id be extremely grateful, plus i would not have to get up from our cuddling..." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji laughed, taking his bottle away from his lips to pour some of the sake in Hanzos glass. "Only because you asked so nicely brother. You know, I'm surprised I got anywhere in life as well, considering how often I do stupid things.. Can I maybe tell you something I've been thinking about? You have to promise not to be all angry at me, father would have my ass for it." He hummed lightly, tone still carefree but a touch less loud, like he really did want to keep what he wanted to say a secret from any prying ears.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo hummed softly and leaned closer to genji, sipping on his glass leisurely "hm? tell me brother, i promise to you i all not be angry, and i will promise to not tell father even if you didnt tell me to promise to that, i am assuming you would not want him knowing about it and if i do get angry, but i doubt i will, you can sleep knowing that i won't be tell father about it." Hanzo paused before continuing "If it is a serious matter i suggest whispering it to me brother, i heard someone in the hall earlier, they could be listening.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji was already relaxed, he knew Hanzo wouldn't tell on him if he had killed a man. In hindsight that was a bad comparison considering what their clan liked to do. Still, he leaned in close, dropping his voice down to a whisper. Maybe he should have drank more before telling Hanzo about his long term plans, but he was feeling brave with the little rebellion his brother was having. "I was thinking about leaving the clan. Maybe I could go somewhere nice and pretty and do whatever I want.. I know you want to be the heir and all, so I mean. You'd have to worry about me less."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo froze, breath hitching as he properly went over what his brother said, before he frowned and crossed his arms "I do not want you to leave. and if i have to tell father about it to stop you from leaving then i will. i dont want to be left here, i do not want to be alone Genji. The only thing that keeps me fueled and willing to be the heir of our clan is you. If you leave i will no longer be willing to take the responsibility, the clan will fall Genji. I would not care if it did, i could not care any less about our clan." Hanzo mumbled before downing the sake in his glass. Yeah the alcohol is definitely already taking affect on him, but at small quantities he can be a handful, but when he's had a lot is when he's a wallflower. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: At the sharpness of the first sentence, Genji already knew he'd made a mistake. His shoulders slumped slightly, but if he had any talent, it was keeping a smile on his face.He hoped that with some alcohol blurring Hanzo's system, he couldn't notice said smile being strained in the moment. He should have known better than that, he internally scolded himself. With a light shrug, he leaned back, using his hand to keep himself propped up. Maybe if he was alone, or could escape easily without it being suspicious, he'd be more upset looking. "Right, right. It was just a thought, anija. I would.. I would never leave you at the mercy of our father. Not to mention the elders." He cursed that little stutter in his speech, taking another sip of his drink. Maybe Hanzo would chalk it up to alcohol.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly, leaning over to press a little kiss to genjis cheek "Do not get me wrong Genji, i love you dearly and i would love for you to do something like that,, i just, i just dont think i want to have so much responsibility and have to bare it alone.." And huffed and shifted off of genji to get his bottle of sake, not bothering to ask genji anymore "Father wouldnt let me do anything if you left, none of them would let me go anywhere or do anything out of place, i would be stuck here like them." Hanzo fisted his bedsheets with one hand and huffed out angrily "If anything i would have to leave with you. We would both leave on the same night so we wouldn't be separated. I don't want to ever leave you brother." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji nodded, he understood. Sometimes he felt like his brothers fierce possessiveness was a little stifling, but he knew that at this point, the only semi-normal person in their lives were each other. "Even if I did leave myself, I would always come back. You know that, right? I would never leave forever... maybe one day. When you're the leader instead of dad. We could go travel together. We'd have to be careful, but it wouldn't be impossible right?" He sounded hopeful, finding a little spark after his own personal plans got snuffed out by his own, brotherly responsibility towards Hanzo.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo sighed softly and pulled his knees to his chest "I dont know, i kind of, dont want to ever lead the clan..i dont think i could handle the responsibility of something like that, and...if you wanted to do what you said it would have to been when dad is gone, and i know he'll make me heir before that and- i- i fear, i fear that id be too caught up in myself and the clan at that point that i- i wouldnt-" Hanzo looked away from genji and shut his eyes tight "i wouldnt want to...i just want to leave and never come back here, i want to break fathers rule, i want to go somewhere where no one would know us, where no one would know that we're brothers- and- and--" Hanzo shut himself up, not finishing his sentence for very obvious reasons, well obvious reasons to himself maybe not to genji {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just his usual nature. He glanced down at the bottle, tipping it a bit. He would almost always be right on Hanzo, hugging and consoling him, but he was in thought. ".. What if we did?I bet it would be fun. We go somewhere pretty, nobody knows who we are.. We just. Start fresh. We could take money with us, just to get us started. Father would never miss it." He scooted closer, leaning his head on Hanzos shoulder and putting an arm around him. "Nobody knows you're home right? What if you sent me a text that told me you were somewhere out of the way.. We could pack up some stuff first, sneak out when there's less guards.. Something elaborate like that. We'd probably have to get jobs though.. I'm a peoples person, I could handle it."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo closed his eyes and leaned on genji "You'd want to do something like that? i could distract the guards so you could get away..we could leave tonight, father would never know, the only evidence he would have of me being here with you in my glass of sake and camera footage,," Hanzo pauses, a spark of courage striking up in him "Im thinking we should leave him a nice little video for him to have as the last know sighting of the Shimada brothers....mm, I'm thinking maybe something that would bring..dishonor...to him and our name.." Hanzo licked his lips and turned towards genji "Like fucking, us, the two only Shimada heirs.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: The suggestion came as a surprise to Genji. He tipped his head a bit, but he couldn't say the idea wasn't appealing. In fact, it sounded really appealing. Really really appealing actually. He grinned in return, leaning forward towards his brother. "Oh he'd be furious.. Might just hunt us down himself. So what, we do the deed, pack a bag and run after that? Sounds like a plan to me" He sure did sound on board, scooting closer to Hanzo. He wouldn't mind a closer look at those piercings, that was for sure. ".. Bet I could make you totally forget about that American for awhile."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzos face flushed and he hid himself behind his glass as he took a tiny hesitant sip of his sake "Could you really? id like to get him off my mind, id appreciate you doing anything to just get everything off my mind, everything except you...Plus, you'd get to see all of my piercings at work, especially this one" Hanzo stuck out his tongue with a small grin before he shifted to face genji and pressed his lips to his, yukata falling open slightly as he leaned forward to kiss genji {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Genji returned the kiss, tucking his bottle between his own thighs for a moment so he had both hands free. One went over Hanzos undercut and to the back of his neck, the other landing somewhere on Hanzos leg to gently squeeze there. He was a good kisser, practiced, he obviously knew what he was doing. It was maybe a little messier than he could do totally sober, but he would blame it on the alcohol. He was eager to see that piercing in action, gently nipping at Hanzos lip.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a soft noise into the kiss when genji squeezed his leg, huffing out when his lips were nipped before he parted them and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, eyes shut tightly in embarrassment. He was surprised his brother kissed so well, he himself barely has any experience with kiss, and he was drunk, so hanzo wasn't kissing all that well. The fact that his brother was drunk, and kept home most of the time made him more surprised than he should be. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Even Genji had some secrets. Most of them involved sneaking people in or sneaking out to meet with other people. He was fast because he wanted to see that piercing, but he did tone his speed down some so Hanzo could keep up, letting his tongue slip into his brothers mouth just for that piercing. Somehow, the always handsy ninja managed to keep his touches pretty vanilla, only moving his hand on Hanzos leg a bit so he wasn't just squeezing one place, that got weird after awhile.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made a soft confused noise, he's never really, french kissed, before,, he has almost no idea what he's supposed to do. When it came to sexual intercourse and anything to do with it he was pretty vague on the subject, there was a lot of stuff he didnt know about when it came to like kinks or fetishs, or types of kisses, and positions. Hanzo kept his hands around his brothers neck, not really daring to move them and mess anything up, because he has before, and it wasn't all that pleasant for him {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: Luckily Genji was responsible, pulling away from the kiss. He rubbed Hanzos leg as comforting as he possibly could, pressing his forehead to his brothers in a little nudge. "Hanzo, relax. Did the American just not kiss you or what?" He smiled, making the question as light hearted as he could. "Frenching is a little awkward the first few times, but it's super helpful if you reciprocate." He gave him a little peck on the nose. "But we don't have to kiss like that if you don't want."  
#1  
Hanzo: "Well he had a problem with kissing on the lips, i dont know the details exactly but ah i didnt really mind it all that much.." Hanzo paused before huffing "I thought you were supposed to be getting him off of my mind, and i do not know how to kiss like that, you will have to teach me some other time--" hanzo pursed his lips and made a little noise when genji kissed his noise "I do not mind the kissing, you just have to teach me how to do it first..." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: "I'm just in shock that he'd pass up the chance to kiss my cute brother, that's all. I'll teach you how to kiss later, it'll take more getting used to than I think we have time to do tonight.." Genji absolutely loved kissing. He pressed little kisses down Hanzos jaw, to his neck. The hand on his neck from before was moved to move the yukata off his shoulder on the side Genji was mouthing at. If he was leaving marks, he'd be nice enough to leave them under his clothes.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed out and nodded his head tilting up a bit when genji start to kiss at his jaw and neck, swallowing thickly as his face started to heat up, a soft whine leaving his lips. Hanzo didnt mind where genji left marks, he just wanted some, and if genji took a moment to look he could see some faint hickeys that the cowboy had left. Hanzo had a few hickeys on his thighs as well but genji would see those later. {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: The faint hickeys made Genji almost pout. He'd just have to make some new ones over top of them, cover all the cowboys tracks. Genji had some skill in making those too, and he was damn proud of it. He could leave a hickey relatively easily, just as practiced at that as he is at kissing. After he left a few, he got back to leaving faint kisses along his brothers neck, even dipping down to his collarbone.  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo whined softly and tilted his head up and out of the way, puffing out these short little breaths "Genji..i do not..i do not think we have time for foreplay...surely..surely he's been having someone watch the cameras.....As much as i want to I'm not sure wed have time for everything if we do the foreplay. i do not want to be caught, then we won't ever be aloud to leave.." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: That made Genji pout, but he understood. "That's so unfair.. Foreplay is the best part. We need lube, and probably a condom. If you don't have that in your room we're a little fucked." He could get serious quickly at least, moving away from Hanzo so he wouldn't be tempted to get back to what he was doing. "Do you wanna show me what those piercings are like in action or should I do the fucking?"  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo huffed "I have lube but ah, i do not have condoms. Are they completely necessary to use? the cowboy didn't use them, he didnt even say anything about them, and I'm fine." Hanzo lifted a hand up to feel at the wet spots from genii making hickeys "Im not exactly the dominant type but if you'd like to ride me you may." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: "Oh my god.. I mean, no, we don't need them. I trust you and all, but if I see that cowboy I'm gonna kill him." He huffed a bit, before shaking his head and moving to get up. "Domming and giving aren't mutually exclusive. I can ride. Where's your lube?"  
#1  
Hanzo: "Why would you kill him? all he did was was fuck me without a condom. what is the harm in it, he told me it felt better without one anyways. id ask you if you wanted to go get one to show me the difference but you have already decided on what you are going to do.." Hanzo huffed and stood up, going to get beside table and getting this tiny little bottle of lube, about fist sized really. "It is mint flavored though, i do not expect you to like it but jesse gave me it since i had none when we were out saying something about it being travel sized and its always good to have it on you." {Want to see the rest?}  
#2  
Genji: "It feels better. For the person fucking, at least, I think it feels the same either way. But STDs are a thing and I don't trust anyone who doesn't even bring them up." The bottle was taken with a soft thanks from Genji. He sat back, untying his yukata and shrugging it off his own shoulders. He held back an over dramatic sigh, he always thought regular clothes were more satisfying to strip out of. "He was at least right about the lube being nice to have on hand." He popped the cap on the lube open, giving it a sniff before making a face. "We'll find better stuff later."  
#1  
Hanzo: Hanzo made an 'oh' face and nodded slowly "Just ah, please dont kill him, he could help us escape and get out of japan, I'm sure he new that he didnt have any STDs Genji, he is trustworthy. I already trust him with my life, sex is kind of nothing in comparison to that kind of trust so," Hanzo huffed softly and nodded "But you're buying it, i dont rightly care what it smells or tastes like, just as long as it does its job without any defaults." {Want to see the rest?}


End file.
